Rare Gem
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ratchet doesn't remember much. A sharp pain, falling, and a bright light…then a familiar face.


Rare Gem

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ratchet doesn't remember much. A sharp pain, falling, and a bright light…then a familiar face.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Ratchet doesn't remember much.

He remembered a sharp pain and with it, a sense of betrayal.

He knew that the General hit him and why….

The betrayal hurt worse than the blast.

He remembered the sensation of falling then a moment of darkness.

Then a bright white light fill his vision.

"Wake up, my boy…we don't have much time or plenty of time…depending on how you look at it," A familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white. He was floating in mid-air. Hoovering nearby was Orvus.

"Hello, my dear boy. It's good for us to finally meet. I was so hoping that it was under better circumstances but we can't win them all," Orvus said with a smile.

He blinked and stared. He really didn't know what to say or do. This was strange…well, stranger than normal.

"Hello, sir," He said.

"Don't call me that. Sir is my father. Friends of my son can call me Orvus."

"Uh…Orvus…where are we?"

"The in-between…a little bit of here and there. Really, it is a little bit of everywhere."

"So, I am dead?"

His heart purged into his stomach. What about Clank? Clank was up there and…

"Well…you could call it that but I prefer the term…the waiting place."

"What am I waiting for?"

"Where is your sense of adventure? I can't tell you everything, dear boy. Don't worry. Your story isn't finished yet."

He made a face. He really didn't know how Clank does it. His father is confusing.

Orvus laughed and moved toward him. Then he stopped in front of him. Just hoovering. This place is so weird.

"Uhhh…."

"It's okay. It is more complicated than I can explain. I came to find to you to say thank you."

"Huh?"

Now, he was confused. Why is Orvus thanking him? There was really no reason to thank him.

"I can see that you are confused. It is better that I tell you a story. You can tell my son later if you like. If you remember, this place is sort of funny about that sort of thing. When I created my son, and sent him off on his adventure, I didn't plan for him to meet you. I didn't see it. Of course, that was my fault. I was too busy looking at the bigger picture. The universe doesn't forget the small details. She is quite organized on that sort of thing. When my son crashed on your planet, I was in despite. I fear that everything was for nothing. I learned that I shouldn't doubt her."

"Well…your plan was a good one. Clank was going to save the universe. I mean…meeting me wasn't a huge deal. I can tell that it wasn't part of the game plan."

Orvus laughed.

"Don't you realize that you were?! When the universe landed my son into your life, I looked, wondered, and questioned. Why you? Then I realized that…. I'm so sorry that you left alone for so long. She can be cruel but she can be wondrous. She gave my son the prefect friend."

"Are you sure about that? I mean…."

He looked down. He didn't expect this…whatever this is. He felt a pair of hands on his face. He looked to see Orvus smiling at him

"Without you, there will be no Clank. Without Clank, there will be no you. You fought evils of the universe against incredible odds. You won together. You fought for each other. You lived each other's lives…only to separate different moments but always come back together. Your fates are so entwined that you would cross the universe for each other. You, Ratchet, are as a rare gem as my son. The universe thanks you. I thank you. Thank you for being there. For growing, changing, most of all, for being you. My son couldn't ask for a better friend."

Okay, he could feel himself turning red. This was so embarrassing. He never had a parent say that before.

"You're welcome?" He said.

Orvus laughed.

"Oh, my dear boy, you are indeed a gem."

He felt something pull at him. He could see the whiteness around began to grey out. A thought popped into his head.

"Will I ever find them? The others?" He asked.

Orvus gave him a small smile.

"I don't know but I sure hope that you do."

In flash, he was gone.

End

A/N: I am replaying A Crack In Time. SO MANY FEELINGS. That is all.


End file.
